Together as One
by SangoShadowphoenix
Summary: AUthe gang IY,Kik,Koug,Mir,San,Shippare together in a special high school 4 mikoyoukai then the siblings KagSouta arrive. Becoming enemies w naraku wont help matters! soutaolder sibling[ikasam]
1. The New Pair

**Chapter One: Kotono High for Youkai and Miko**

Yep. Things in life could be extremely pointless sometimes... Okay, make that most. ...

Inu Yasha growled in annoyance as the looming brick building he and many other students called "Hell on Earth" came into view. His golden, slitted eyes glinted with hate for the school as they narrowed, looking over the newly polished, curving lines of the words that formed the school name. He was again confused at the stupidity of the person who'd named the school. 

_'For one, why put in the "for Youkai and Miko" if there are still those weak humans in it — ones that don't classify as miko? Secondly, why tell the guys to train with the girls when all they do is fumble with stringing an arrow? And it's not just miko, there are male priests and monks as well! _

_...I simply don't understand how those stupid, brainless girls hold so much power in themselves yet are total retards. Keh! Even Kikyou knows how to use and master a bow and arrow!'_

His heart quickened its beating a bit upon the thought of the beautiful and powerful miko._ 'And I have to say, she does it better than the guys, too.'_ With the last thought still in mind, Inu Yasha strode up the three stort steps to enter the main courtyard of the school.

"Hey, Inu Yasha! Did you have a good time at that summer's-over-party? You left early and we couldn't find you." Inu Yasha turned around to look at his highly perverted, so-called-monk friend Miroku, standing with the rest of the group: Kouga, Sango, Kikyou and Shippou. 

"I got bored, so I left. You for one, were cetainly having a very good time groping the girls."

"Hey, I'm not _that_ bad!"

"Oh really, Miroku? Then how come I had a count of 25 for the number of times you tried to grope _me_ in this five-minute walk to school, hmmm?" Kouga and Shippou chuckled at Sango's angry retort, while Kikyou smiled softly at her childhood friends. 

Miroku pouted at Sango, who in turn glared back. He had long ago learned that Kikyou was not to be touched, especially if Inu Yasha still held a soft spot for her, and that left Sango to be teased and bothered, though he secretly found her quite attractive — not to mention that *tiny*tiny*cough* crush for her that was always growing by the second. 

Inu Yasha looked over his friends. Unlike Sango, Kikyou and Miroku, who had been childhood friends, he, Kouga, and Shippou met and gathered at the school, duing their first year. The three humans came during the second semester of the school year, and they spent the last half of the year learning about each other, quickly bonding. 

Now, it was the second year, second semester, the day after the new transfer kids had come in. The group had become best friends, and formed their own little "gang" with their friendship. As they grew together, the budding relationships were no surprise to Shippou and Kouga, the only ones who didn't have anyone on their minds within the group.

Yes, Miroku, Sango and Kikyou were humans, whereas Shippou and Kouga were demons; but these humans Inu Yasha admitted to being close friends with were not the ordinary, brainless humans that had managed into this school with marks alone. They were strong in the mind and body, and they were smart, too. Of course, being half human himself he had wondered many times why he was never weaker than a full youkai, why he would always beat them in combat, and why his human side never got the better of him. Not that he _want_ed that to happen, it was simply wondering about the possibilities that could have happened when his human mother brought him into the world as a hanyou. 

By this time, there were way more students flowing into the school than the five or six that were there when the long silver-white haired inu hanyou first arrived. Time was so quick to come and go. Suddenly, the distant purr of motorcycles could be heard, and the crowds of students took on an air of fear. 

"It's Naraku and his men!" 

"Hurry! Get out of their motorcycles's way!" 

"Keep your head down!" 

Inu Yasha and his group practically snorted in unison, hearing the old students quickly addressing the new ones. Sure, Naraku was intimidating with his gangs and all, but Inu Yasha's group could beat them any day. 

And that was a fact. 

The only thing that made this courageous group "afraid" (what all the students refer to it as, and the Inu Yasha gang don't bother to correct them because it would attract unwanted fights and bad student records...) of this spoiled brat of a bastard was the fact that his dad owned an international company and had lots of money, therefore Naraku always got out of trouble without a scar. 

As well, the common and logical fact that getting on the bad side of gangsters was a big no-no. So therefore the group hid their anger and hate deep within the confinements of each other's hearts, discussing the sick excuse for a living creature outside of school, safe within the walls of one of their houses. 

They stopped to watch the daily occurance and announcement that the damn kid was still alive and in this world. And, so did the rest of the students that were there. Of course, they would stop and "pay respect" to the gangsters, then let a path through the crowd for Naraku, and then slowly and quietly enter themselves, lest the disturbance be too loud for Naraku's tastes. 

Kouga had always wondered whether Naraku _had_ taste, though. Now, being the wolf, fox and dog youkai (though half) that were Kouga, Shippou and Inu Yasha, their hairs stood on end, and they strained to keep the scowls and growls from surfacing. But as the sounds of the engines zoomed closer, they noticed that it was only that of two motorcycles, rather than the raid of thirty to forty that usually graced the dusty roads. Curious to know who would actually take a motorcycle to school when all knew full well that the racks were completely occupied by the gangs, the crowds stayed still in their positions, shimmering eyes of varying colors all directed at the bend where the sounds came closer. 

Soon enough, two almost identical, top-quality motorcycles sped into view and to a sharp, arching stop in front of the racks to keep the cycles. In a sense, they _were_ identical, with only the color identifying as the younger or the older brother's. The younger's was a sky blue in the front, melting into a rich, peacock green at the back, whereas the elder brother's was the green at the front melting into the blue. They weren't wearing any helmets, but then again, no one did. Not at this school, which they looked like they were going to be attending, by the looks of the identical, boy's uniforms. At this school, rough was _real_ rough. 

You don't train kendo with guards. You don't play field hockey with shin guards, or archery with dull-headed arrows. All the equipment is real. If you get hurt, you deal with it. It was a tough school, and it was a wonder that the girls whom Inu Yasha and the gang complained about daily never got hurt. Then again, they never did anythig to give them the opportunity to _get _hurt. 

Fights were often occurances, but these don't go on your record. The teachers see it, but they don't mind. 

"You must be strong. A strong priest, priestess, demon. You must be strong to survive." That's what the principal always says as the closing sentence for the assemblies on the days that the new students come in. He makes it clear that fighting is fine. Even death matches. It was an odd school... 

The younger brother pulled a piece of paper out of the pant pocket with his left hand, while grabbing the bookbag that had the school emblem sewn onto it, with his right. His older brother had already slung his own over his right shoulder, and hopped over his motorcycle to sit, facing the younger brother. They had turned the engines off, so all they had to do was park it. Looking at the paper and then to the crowd of people standing still in front of the gates, the younger brother turned towards the older and shrugged. 

They parked their vehicles silently, and turned to raise elegant eyebrows at the same time towards the few students who gasped.

"I- I wouldn't park there if I were you..."

"Don't do that!..."

"Do you want to get yourselves _killed_?!..."

"Naraku's gonna hunt you down!..."

Shrugging yet again, the brothers strode up the steps and within the crowd as if they hadn't a care in the world. Well... technically, they didn't walk into the crowd because the students had cleared a path, still shouting and screaming at them to get their vehicles out of the way. 

Schoolbags still slung over thier shulders, the two swiftly entered the main building and disappeared in the main office. By this time, the crowd had gone silent again as the purring of a _large_ number of motorcycles could be heard, and, looking at one another, made silent "uh-oh" motions. As Naraku's feared gangs sped into view, the students quickly lowered their heads.

With a screeching halt, Naraku, leading the triangular formation of his gangs, took in the two motorcycles parked in front of him with an air that clearly stated he was uninterested in the matter. After parking his and walking the short distance back to the leader of the right wing of the triangular formation, he stated: "Destroy them."

Simple as that. One order, and the whole right wing charged up, opened the fuel tanks, got out a slingshot, and at the same time, shot two lit matches into the tanks. With a loud, bright boom, the cycles were destroyed. Meanwhile, Naraku and the rest of the gangs had already entered te school halls and were heading to lockers.

** ** ** ** ** **

"Everyone, please take your seats; we have two new students today, as they just arrived from a delayed plane last night, so they weren't able to attend yesterday's assembly. I want you all to do the principal a favor and let the siblings learn the rules of this _won_derful school." 

Grinning and giving each other "we're going to have fun beating them up" looks, most of the guys, who were from Naraku's gangs, leaned forward in anticipation of new prey. Naraku though, sat by the window, staring out with his usual air of boredom. Inu Yasha's little group were by the right hand side, at the front, with two empty seats in the next row. As the door opened and shut, the teacher introduced the students: Kagome Higurashi as the younger brother and Souta Higurashi as the elder. 

As the two walked to the remaining seats, one of the gansters purposefully stuck his foot out, intending to trip one of the brothers. To his complete and utter shock, Kagome, being the one in front and in the immediate path of the foot, lifted his foot as if to walk, yet at the last minute, when you're supposed to put your foot down for your next step, Kagome swung it around in a calculated arch to easily kick the jerk out of his seat, and halfway across the room. Setting the foot down as if nothing happened, Kagome continued on to his seat, Souta following suit behind his bro, both still with calm expressions and packs slung over their shoulders. 

Not even batting an eye, Naraku continued to look out the window, as if searching for something. The leader of the right wing, from earlier, Yoko Naniku, stood angrily and helped his fallen friend up, glaring daggers at the siblings that were calmly paying attention to the lesson. 

"Oi! Bastards! You look'in fer a fight?!"

Souta, after copying down the note for a while and ignoring the challenge, finally couldn't stand it; they had been trekking all over the world for vacation the last year or so, and had not had a good fight since the last time they were at home, that being a practice fight with their mother. Leaning forward to Kagome's ear, he whispered: "How 'bout it? I think we may be a bit rusty."

Next to Kagome, Inu Yasha's dog ears twitched, easily catching the request. 

"No, just ignore him. Remember the reason why we fight." Surprisingly, the younger brother's voice was soft, smooth, exactly like a girl's. Confused, Inu Yasha continued to pretend to pay attention to the teacher while he eavesdropped on the two's conversation about having to clean the shrine they lived in, hoping to catch some clues to who they were. After a few minutes, Kagome turned to Inu Yasha: "If you don't pay attention to the lesson, you might fail the test tomorrow."

*Growl* "Who're you to be talking?"

"Inu Yasha, is there something wrong?"

"Shuddup, Miroku."

Eyeing the group of friends that now had their attention trained on Inu Yasha and himself, Kagome seemed to be assessing them one by one. Stopping at Kikyou, she gave a slight nod; whether of approval or of familiarity, none knew, not even Kikyou. In the background, Yoko continued to roar. It was getting annoying, so Kagome turned back to his brother.

"Souta, you can do whatever you like. Just don't hurt him _too_ badly."

"'Kay! Hmm... Kag, ya think he can survive if I dumped him out the window; we _are_ on the third floor. But then again, he's a demon, so...."

Kagome shrugged. "Told you; do whatever you want."

After silently debating for a few seconds, then looking at the advancing figure of Yoko, Souta seemed to make up his mind. "Throw him out the window it is, then."

AN: hello, minna! this chappie is dedicated to Lyra-chan, who's been with me for lots of stuff, and very supportive of my ideas, whether or not i got to do them. just a note, this whole fiction is dedicated to the relationship between me and my big bro: WE R_O_C_K !! and yes, i'll try to get out kagome of the phoenix clan chapter 8, you impatient peoples. speaking of which, i wrote this during summer, and decided to leave it so i could extend the length, but seeing that i just survived an art review and tech test and math quiz, all in one day, one after the other and the whole weekend spent studyng non-stop, i figured i'd let you guys celebrate with me. ^^.

disclaimer: i dont own, so if you sue me, i'm going to sue your sorry ases right back! ^.^ (do not take offense unless you plan on sueing me; then you can be afraid. *giggle*) 


	2. Flying Out Of Windows A Beautiful Day It...

**Chapter 2: Flying out of windows; A beautiful day it is!**

Cracking his knuckles eagerly, Souta stood from his seat and turned to face Yoko, who was rolling up his sleeves and shoving students from their chairs, the express line to get to where you want to go. The teacher stopped his lesson, obviously used to such disruptions. Students quickly cleared out the center of the room with practiced effectiveness; they too, were used to it, especially between Inu Yasha's gang and Naraku's. 

Yoko lunged at Souta, hoping to take the more lean-looking boy down by force and weight alone, but Souta's excited gleam in his eyes only brightened. Kagome stood off to the side, a neutral expression sprinkled with a pleased smirk on his delicate face. Grabbing Yoko by the back of his collar, Souta lifted him as if he weighed as much as an eight year old, and then, still with only one arm, flung the poor gangster through and out the window, the shattering glass warning students below to clear the way for yet another falling body. 

By this time, both siblings were grinning freely, and soon let out roars of helpless laughter. Cursed were heard down below, where Yoko had landed in a giant indentation, but this only served to set the siblings off more. Some students couldn't hold it anymore, not caring if they were to pay the consequences later, and they joined in. Soon, the whole class was laughing, minus Naraku and his men, of course.

Through that whole ordeal, Naraku had remained seated by the window, but his attention was now trained on the two newcomers. He was well aware of his followers' growls and eager waits for his command, upon which they would certainly devour the two, but he had other plans. He saw through their calm faces and knew they were great fighters; a very good weapon to use against the needle in his eye... make that _two_ weapons against the _needles_ in his eye... the two against Inu Yasha and Co. Smirking, he turned back to the window, casually ordering his men to shut up and sit down, of which they obeyed, sitting down on the bare floor, still glaring daggers at the two.

The door banged open, and there in the doorway, a huffing, puffing, fuming, Satan-possessed Yoko stood, looking like he could tear the school down. The room quieted immediately, knowing that Yoko pissed is the whole Right Wing Gang pissed. Well, Kagome and Souta just burst out in newly found laughter, supporting one another and grabbing their stomaches. 

"You.... heheh.... you-should.... s...see.... yourself! Ahahah!...."

"Souta.... y-you... did-great!... Couldn't... couldn't-have... done better!....Heheheh!...."

"Th-thanks, K-kag! I-agree! Hehehehahahah!...."

With an enraged snarl, Yoko lunged once more at Souta and Kagome, this time with his fist extended. Souta, still hanging onto Kagome for support lest he fall to the ground, had his back turned to Yoko, and so did not see it coming. With a surprised "Oof!" he accidentally pushed a startled Kagome into the edge of a desk, the later crying out in pain. Whirling around and no longer a laughing, joyous youth but a dangerous predator, Souta's eyes blazed as he stood protectively over his younger brother, a vicious snarl on his face. 

Breathing heavily and holding his injured hip tightly, Kagome strained to get past the haze of pain and tell his brother he was fine. _'Yea, right. Like opening such a deep sword wound was ever going to leave someone "okay," as people put it!'_ Kagome grimaced and called out to Souta.

"I'm fine, let it be."

"One sec, Kag."

Dutifully walking over to the now bouncing Yoko (and bouncing as in, he was in his cheap version of a boxing sance), he punched the poor gangster bullseye in the face... and sent him sailing out the window once more. A sudden, joyous expression donned Souta's face once more, and he saluted to the receeding figure of Yoko with a happy chirp of a voice: "Have a good trip!"

The Right Wing Gangsters had jumped on their feet, ready to pound the living daylights out of the elder of the siblings, when Naraku's silky voice commanded: "Stay!"

"But Naraku-sama! We can't let them give us such a bad imag-"

Swinging his arm back powerfully to the second-in-command of the Right Wing, Naraku sent his own man flying into the window and out the building from the third floor. Calmly getting up and ignoring all the other pathetic students, Naraku walked to the two siblings. Souta was fussing over the bit of blood that had seeped through Kagome's bandages, while Kagome had recovered from the shock and pain of it all, and was reassuring his protective older brother that he was fine.

"You're going to spill a lot more blood than that if you don't agree."

Raising an eyebrw, Souta turned to Naraku and inquired, "Agree to what, may I ask?"

"You will follow my orders and work for me. Or else, I will make your lives miserable, and you'll regret ever setting foot in this lifetime."

"Hmm, you're Naraku, heh?" Kagome spoke up, looking as disinterested as Souta, as if the threats didn't mean a thing. And frankly, to them it didn't. 

"What of it?"

"We heard you're pretty powerful in this school. Is that true?" (Souta)

"Hmph. What you hear is true. Are you considering working for me?"

"Nah. We go on our own, right, Souta?"

Nodding in agreement, Souta turned back to his younger brother. "You sure you don't need that looked at? Maybe change the bandages at least."

"Sure, why not. Sensei, we'll be gone for a while, please excuse us." With that, the two left, as if nothing had transpired within the classroom. Naraku's mouth tightened into a thin line, eyes narrowing. 

He'd find a way....

** ** **

Word had spread extraordinarily quick about the two siblings, and as the two walked outside to go for a lunch break ride on their cycles, they were amused at what they saw....

Lots and lots of motorcycles. 

Lots and lots of people waiting for a fight.

Lots and lots of gangsters waiting for a fight.

More motorcycles.

No motorcycles that belonged to them. 

A big, scroched circle of ground where their motorcycles _used_ to be.

Souta was getting rather annoyed at the scene, and loudly demanded: "Oi! Where're our motorcycles?!" 

"Blown to Hawaii, ya bastards." Chuckling and raising the beer bottle to toast to his peers, the apparent leader of them laughed.

"You owe us two motorcycles." Now, both brothers were angry, but they still maintained the calm air around them. 

"You mess'in with Naraku's men, boy?"

"Oi! Stay away from them, unless you want your head ripped off!"

Everyone turned to the shout that came from the crowd, and parted immediately after the source was located: Inu Yasha. 

Behind him, Sango had her human-sized boomerang _Hiraikotsu_ at the ready, Kikyou with her bow drawn tight, a brightly shining purifying arrow fitted in place, Miroku with his gleaming staff, and Kouga and Shippou looking ready to kick some Naraku-following-asses, the same expression as Inu Yasha. These three were armed with katanas, their personal ones, but obviously didn't need them as much as their human companions did, if the knuckle-cracking and the fang-revealing grins had anything to do with it.

"Stay out of this, halfling!" The leader of the gangsters snarled at the group, and Inu Yasha flashed the now-nervous dimwits a self-confident smirk.

"Now since when have _I_ ever followed the rules, hn?"

With a flying leap and claws extended, he took the lead and led his group into battle with Naraku's men. 

Ah, the feelings that were triggered! Such joy in watching Naraku's men scatter and hide. All just because of his glorious little group.

To the side, Kagome and Souta watched, amusement playing on their faces, as they watched the battle end relatively quickly. After it did, they walked up to the motorcycles, and proceeded in trying to pick two out. None, however, fit either of their tastes, and so, letting out heartfelt sighs and defeated shrugs, started to jog home, to the Shrine.

"Oi!" Turning back but not stopping, they slowed their pace to let the hanyou's group catch up before resuming the fast-paced jog. "Don't you guys say thank you?"

"We never asked for help. Besides, you had fun; we weren't bothering you." Kagome replied calmly.

"True, Inu Yasha. Anyhow, I'm Saikiya Sango, and moody here is Tanyoi Inu Yasha. You're both guys, so you don't have to worry about the perverted Koushki Miroku over there, a.k.a Houshi-sama. This is Hito Kikyou and Gitsukebi Shippou, and Tesstou Kouga. Nice to meet you two." 

It was odd, introducing the whole group while jogging to God knows where, but the two leading figures didn't seem to mind. It was also odd that they grinned at one another when Sango said "you're both guys," and how they seemed to be eyeing Kikyou. Miroku didn't particularily like the way Sango was blushing as she looked at Kagome and Souta, which could only mean one thing if she was blushing and looking at a guy...

Miroku was most definitely jealous, but decided to stay on everyone's good side and get to know the two better before jumping to conclusions. Maybe they were both already taken? Taking on the negotiating role, he asked, "Mou, where are we going?"

"Home." Still not bothering to turn back to look at them, the brothers ran on, and after about ten more minutes, they reached the tall steps of the Sunset Shrine.

"Ah, Higurashi! So, I see that you two are priests as well?"

Grinning, Souta replied, "You _could_ say that, but not necessarily _priests_."

Confused but deciding not to waste breath while bounding up the stairs, the group watched as the two brothers effortlessly ascended the stairs. Kikyou was the first to break the silence once they got to the top. 

"As you proabably already know, my family is the leading shrine in the other half of the city. May I assume that your family is the owner of the leading shrine, the Sunset Shrine, in this half of the city?"

"Well, duh. I didn't think it would be so hard to figure out, since our names _are_ Higurashi Kagome and Souta, and you're such a pretty and intelligent miko yourself, right, Hito-san?" Kagome took the liberty to turn and bow to Kikyou, and Souta followed suit.

Kikyou hastily returned the bow, and smiled softly when she heard the jealous growl emitted from Inu Yasha, who was not happy about the way the siblings were so warm and friendly with Kikyou, _and_ how she was returning it.

Chuckling as the two continued on their way toward the large, modern house on the right side of the shrine grounds — much like Kikyou's home landscape-wise, — Souta offered, "You guys should come in, and we'll make you some lunch."

"Sure. And, you can just use our first names, it's not a problem." Sango replied for them all, earning a beaming smile from Souta. 

"Kagome, Souta, is that you?"

"Hai! Okaa-san!" The two replied in unison, and gleefully bounded towards their mother, who had emerged from behind the house, holding her sword in one hand, and Souta's and Kagome's in the other. "Are you here to practice a bit after lunch?" (AN: okaa-san = mother)

"Of course! But I think Kagome'll need to take a bath and change first, which means I get to practice first."

"Huh? Hey, what the--eek!" With a loud splash, Souta had shoved his poor younger brother into the pond next to the path, and grinned mischieviously down at him as he took his sword from his mother and turned to the visitors. 

"Guys, this is our mother. 

Okaa-san, this is Tanyoi Inu Yasha, second son of the honorable Tanyoi household; Koushki Miroku, skilled priest of the Faith Shrine; Hito Kikyou of the Shikon Shrine; Gitsukebi Shippou of the respected Gitsukebi household; and Tesstou Kouga, heir of the Wolf Clans."

Turning their surprised gazes from the now out-of-the-pond Kagome briefly to give respectful bows to the two's mother, they didn't even realise that Souta had listed their background information. All were too intent on a glaring Kagome.... a _female_ Kagome.

"Sou~TA!" With an annoyed yet good-natured snarl, Kagome launched herself at a laughing Souta, and they proceeded to wrestle each other, until their mother cleared her throat and said authoritively: " Kagome, Souta's right; you'll have to go shower and change. Souta, no lunch till you practice first, thanks to your little prank, and please, make yourselves at home!"

The siblings stopped, now both smiling, but the group of guests still stood dumbstruck.

"What, never seen a girl in guy's clothes before?" Swiping a strand of hair out of her eyes, Kagome grinned at the group, their jaws hanging at their feet. 

Miroku was the first to recover, stepping out and holding Kagome's hand in his own.

Then he was the first one to experience just how much they had guessed right when they all concluded after the morning that these two "brothers" were good fighters.

Soon, the group went inside, dragging a dilerious houshi in as well. (AN: houshi= priest/monk, forgot which)

After they ate and Souta came in huffing and puffing from a quick but tiring practice, Kagome descended the stairs in her traditional japanese priestess robes, and once more the guests' jaws dropped to the floors. 

Acting as if the gaping guests weren't even there, Kagome walked over to Kikyou, who was the first to recover. "Hey, we look like twins!" Happily, Kagome pointed out the similarities of the two, more apparent now that they were both wearing the same type of clothing. Kagome's hair, though, was kept down and loose. Smiling softly, Kikyou literally went around the dining table, clicking everyone's jaws back into place. 

AN: hey! how ya pples doing? good? me too. hope you enjoyed this chapter, and are looking forward to more! cause i am! just to clarify, Kagome is younger in this fic, but only a bit, since they're still in the same class. And yes, Kagome is a GIRL (not guy turned girl like in ranma, either). you'll learn more next chapter! ^^ as for more updates, i'm EXTREMELY busy right now, and exams are coming up, so i honestly can't say when the next ones will be. Gomen! 

you know the drill for disclaimers, no need for me to waste my time. ^^


	3. Truth Revealed

**Chapter 3: Truth Revealed**

After everyone had finished staring and gawking at Kagome, who was currently eating her lunch with a contented smile on her face, they burst into questions all at once.

"You're a _girl_? I mean, you're a girl!"

"What the fuck?"

"Fair maiden, please bear my child."

"Shit! Babe! You look pretty fuck'n hot like that, y'know?"

"Yahoo! Now we can go shopping together!"

"So you _are_ the shrine maiden of this shrine."

Covering her ears, Kagome winced and shouted, "SHUDDUP!" Satisfied with the silence that followed, she began her explanation.

"A. Yes, I'm a girl, thankyouverymuch.

B. Surprise surprise!

C. No, I'll not bear your child, lech!

D. Thanks for the compliment, hon, but keep your distance, or else.

E. Sure, Sango! I'd love to go shopping with you!

F. Yes, Kikyou, I'm the shrine maiden of this shrine.

G. I hate most girl clothes, especially the school uniform. It's so. Short and _girly._  
Now does that answer all your questions?"

Nodding numbly, they continued to stare. Kouga and Miroku were eyeing her up and down, and her frown turned into a scowl, standing up and reaching over to punch them. However, another set of fists did it for her from behind the two boys, and she looked adoringly up at her brother. 

"If you don't stop staring at my sister like that, you ain't gonna have any eyes left after I'm done with you."

"And you also won't ever be able to have children after _I'm_ done with you, got that, you two ignorant lechers?" she added.

"Kagome. Since you already know about our backgrounds, I assume that you've done some research, and know about Naraku as well?"

"Kikyou, you mean the fact that Naraku's been forcing drugs on people, creating an underground yakuza in preperation of taking over Tokyo, and trying to taint the Shikon no Tama that you and your family protect?" Kagome quirked up an eyebrow at Kikyou as she handed a glass of water to her grinning brother. (AN: yakuza= basically like the japanese mafia; Shikon no Tama=Jewel of Four Souls, duh.)

"... That's basically it." Kikyou's expression turned a bit suspicious. "Are you two new agents for the government, like the rest of us?" The others immediately followed suit, turning serious and business-like. 

Kagome and Souta shrugged, their air of contentment completely informal compared to the rest. Souta answered for them. "You could say that."

"In other words, you declined the offer, just like we did—" (Sango)

"To work alone." (Miroku)

"The only difference is—"(Kouga)

"That _we_ work together as a group, whereas you work as a team of two and only two." (Kikyou)

"Hm... you could say that, but we weren't told there were others like us, so if you want us to join, we'll gladly do so, since it's pointless to have rivalry between friends who have the same goal, ne?" Smiling, Kagome emphasized "friends" with a broad gesture of her hands, indicating the people around the table. 

Inu Yasha's group looked at one another for a minute, then asked for a minute outside. Kagome and Souta agreed, and Kagome left through the back door to get her practice while Souta stayed in the kitchen to eat his lunch. 

** ** **

Souta led the group into the basement, going straight to the lowest level, which was three floors into the ground. Sango, Miroku and Shipou, the technicians of the group, were impressed with the security systems and artificial intelligences used in the house. The last two floors of the basement were strictly for the job that Kagome and Souta had taken on, with the large, closed dojo in the south end of the backyard outside to prevent the stealing of styles or stances. 

As they reached the last floor, the metal doors slid open horizontally as Souta entered, but immediately shut when he was completely in the room, nearly taking Inu Yasha's fingers, who had been following behind Souta. A second later Souta came back out, scratching his head sheepishly. 

"Sorry. I forgot I'd formatted the security on this level to be strictly authorized people only. You see, the level above us is the equipment and storage, as well as spare living quarters in the front of the level. The level is called the Tank, since it holds stuff that is very destructive, and other weaponry. It has a large passage to the second garage, our second 'front door,' the one we exit from for missions, etc. That door is all the way to the other side of the shrine grounds, hidden in the rocks as a cave. The Tank also has the 'hospital' unit, with lots of high tech ...toys." 

"This level is named Catapult, and it's where all the info, plans, maps, and important stuff that we can't afford to lose is kept. There is also a large tunnel, and that connects to the main tunnel of Tank, but you can only tell there's a door in the tunnel if you're shown it and you get _used_ to it. We also have a lab in there, complete with replica-creating machines and the latest testing devices." Kagome finished off for Souta about the Catapult, emerging behind the group on the broad stairway.

"As you can see, the 'basement' extends past the actual house. In fact, we're under the forest right now. We have more than one stairway; one in each major compass direction, and beside each stairway is an elevator with cut-resistent lines and one-sided mirror doors. That way, should we be under attack, we see what's out there, but they can't see what's inside. We use a lot of those one-sided mirrors, especially for our doors and the walls of significant areas, like the hospital area. The glass is transparent inside there, so if somebody's injured they can know if they are about to be attacked. All our doors in the basement are one-sided, the transparent side being the side inside the room."

Kagome and Souta continued on, explaining each other's roles and different situations. Souta and Kagome were all the jobs in a team put together. They both had the technological, strategical, and intellectual knowledge. The entire facility beneath their house was created by them, built by them. Of course, their mother and grandfather helped, whom Inu Yasha and Co. learned were former agents as well, but had retired. 

Apparently, the security system in the last level of the house was based solely on weight, size, height, DNA scans, skeletal scans, and fingerprint scans. The entire level was equipped with individually powered, large plates of sensors that scanned you up and down as you walked, on its own constant basis, even if no one was there. If someone were to create even a flawless robot of you, a member inputted into the "let in" list, the invisible lasers picked up the skeletal scans and immediately the alarm would go off, sensing something alien. 

Following the alarm, which consisted of one telephone-sounding ring throughout the basement of the house from different hidden speakers, the upper level of the house would be notified of the intrusion with the same telephone ring, only this one was constant. The telephone rings would ring three times, and if no one picked up the telephone, the 'answering machine' would come on.

The thing was, there were four telephone systems in the house. They were all connected to the same phones, so the tones were the same, but the slight changes of the rings' durations were the key. The phones would ring all over the house, which we could call _house-wide_. However, the accessibility was restricted to areas of the house, be it the actual house or solely the basement, or both. The house was equipped with a black, office-type phone (meaing it had speaker, hold, and different lines for each room, etc.) in every room, with a phone/ answering machine/ fax/ scanner/ photocopier in the far end of the hall at each level of the house, basements included. The only actual answering machine used for the 'public', however, was on ground level. If it was part of the alarm, all the answering machines in the house would activate.

The first system, the public phone. Accessed solely on the ground and upper levels. This was the one you call the school, your friends, or any pother "normal" number with. The ring was "normal". You could listen in and do whatever you wanted with the trace from the lower levels, but in the house it was just a plain telephone line going out and coming in. This was receivable only in the upper levels.

The second system was the one accessed only by the basement levels. This had access to the public world as well, but was mainly used for contacting other agents or clients, etc., as it was completely trace-resistent. A fake address in Hawaii would be found if someone did manage to crack it. It was given the mode of 'public world' solely to contact people at their houses, if they had another number to reach them at, so both ends were trace-resistent. This rang in shorter sounds and was only receivable in the Catapult.

The third system was the alarm. This was not a ring that one would pick up and talk to, it was merely to stop the alarm, picking it up then hang up, while the other people in the house started down to the basement. The alarm rang throughout the house (including the basement) in short, gasping beeps. The alarm was not reacting to Inu Yasha's group now because Mrs. Higurashi had disabled it for the time being, which they hardly ever did, and if so it was automatically timed to re-activate itself in half an hour if no one reactivated it.

The fouth and last system was also house-wide, and the ring was longer than the normal ring. This system was their communication through the house, and was also accessible house-wide. 

"Wow. This is one im_press_ive house." Inu Yasha and his group walked around, now inside the Catapult. Miroku, Sango and Shippou studied the mainframe as Souta inputted their info into the access granting list. Kouga smirked and picked up a large, meter-long machine gun that looked a bit odd to the eye, one that none of the Inu Yasha group had seen before. Kagome was in the lab, checking something, and Kikyou was memorizing the structure of the level. 

"Kouga-kun! Don't touch that! It's not done yet." Kagome rushed out of the lab's bullet-proof and air-proof glass doors, hurriedly but gently prying Kouga's fingers from the gun and placing it back on the shelf. The lab walls were completely glass, and had it's own air system, so if gas or fire occured in either the lab or the Catapult, the other areas of the level would not be affected.

"What is it? I always love sexy guns." Kouga grinned broadly but shrunk in fear as Kagome turned, a fierce and angry expression on her face.

"It's called a Torpmax Grenade Launcher. This is the fifth prototype, so it's the Torpmax Grenade Launcher Spire5. It launches 4 grenades at a time; left, right, far forward, and very far forward."

"Never heard of it."

"That's 'cause we made it. Don't touch anything else on these three shelves, got it? You guys too. These are all protoypes, they're not perfected yet." Kagome turned to face the room fully, lecturing.

"So you two make your stuff too?"

"Yeah. The Basement of the house is a storage for normal things, as well as a workshop, like the design and tech. lab at school."

Souta finished the data, and he walked up to Inu Yasha, who was standing before a large, metallic wall that portruded from the far right wall, stopping in the middle of the room, at the back. Sensing more explanations, the group gathered. Flicking a switch on the wall it portruded from, Souta and Kagome started to explain again as that section of the room dimmed and the metal illuminated from the inside. Kagome inputted some area codes, and the region popped up.

"This is a baby that Souta made for us. This one is two dimensional, but once you flip it," Souta pushed gently on the top half of the frame as Kagome talked, and the "wall" became like a table, the images coming out with laser-like light but not connected to anything (think hollogram); "it becomes 3-D. The rest of the house you'll get to know once you've been here a while."

"Wow. Sango, you should do this to your house too. That way, we won't get hacked into anymore." Shippou turned innocent eyes to a now brow-twitching Sango. 

"You guys got hacked into?" Souta raised a concerned eyebrow. 

Sango sighed. "Yeah, just last week was the latest one. They keep getting past my walls. They took all the files we received from the government, too. Lucky I had a backup."

Souta and Kagome grinned, looking at one another. Then, leading everyone out the basement, they found their mother in normal clothing, reading the news, in the living room. "Mom!~" they chirped together.

Their mother raised questioning eyebrows at the two, knowing they wanted something. Something _big_. "What is it, dears?"

"Can Sango, Miroku, Inu Yasha, Kouga, Shippou and Kikyou move in?" they were still talking in unison, inching towards their mother with every name, and by the time they finished, they were clinging innocently to their face-faulting mother. In the background, everyone gawked, their jaws dropping to the floor again for the upteenth time that day. 

Sighing, Mrs. Higurashi agreed, as long as it was ok with the others and their families. They left for school once more, with Inu Yasha's group walking their dropped jaws behind them, collecting dirt. Kagome and Souta, now both back into school uniforms, skipped happily in lead, often turning back to remind the group to ask their parents when they got home.

** ** **

"Kanna."

"Yes, Naraku-sama?"

"Update."

"Sango, the weapon maker, fighter, and the technician. Human. Age 16. Weapon: youkai bone boomerang, Hiraikotsu, and katana, no name specified. Trained as a demon exterminator. Code name Nekoshi-sama.

Miroku, the fighter, weapon maker, healer, and the technician. Human. Age 17. Weapon: Gold mercury staff, Kamihou, priest powers. Trained as a Bhuddist priest. Code name Houshi-sama.

Shippou, the communications tracker, communications organizer, and the technician. Fox demon. Age 16. Weapon: self-defense. Code name Kitsuneshi-sama.

Kouga, the fighter. Wolf demon. Age 17. Weapon: self-defense and katana, no name specified. Code name Gashi-sama..

Inu Yasha, the leader and the fighter. Half demon; dog demon. Age 17. Weapon: self-defense and katana, Tetsusaiga. Code name Inushi-sama.

Kikyou, the fighter, healer, and communications organizer. Human. Age 17. Weapon: bow and arrows, priestess powers. Trained as the purifying priestess of the Shikon Jewel. Code name Mikoshi-sama.

Kagome and Souta, new additions, both are fighter, weapon maker, healer, technician, strategist, communications tracker and organizer. Code names are Shen for Souta, older brother, and Xian for Kagome, younger sister. They are known plainly as Shen Xian, Chinese for Gods in general, where Shen is God and Xian is essentially Goddess or Holy Maiden. Both are human.

Souta, age 17. Weapon: Chinese sword, black mercury.

Kagome, age 16. Weapon: Chinese sword, black mercury.

The new additions are still maintaining their tradition of doing what they feel is right, though they have agreed to co-operate with Inu Yasha's group, the Shikon Fire." 

(AN: communications tracker meaning the one who co-ordinates when everyone else is out on the mission, eg satellite locating etc, from headquarters. Communications organizer means the one to get the clients or to discuss with the employer, etc. When I say self-defense i mean for example inuyasha and his claws. as for the gold mercury, i made that up; it's mercury in solid form, but gold colored, and melt resistent unless you stick it in an erupting volcano^^. Same goes for black mercury, only it's black and shineless. Meaning if it's night you dont know what's happening.)

"Black mercury, hm? No one's been able to make it for centuries. Only them, huh. The new ones, how good are they?"

"Worked _in the name of_ nearly all the crime-fighting organizations of the world, but regardless of government orders, meaning they work apart from the government but for the same reasons and are paid by the government anyhow. Their headquarters are in Tokyo, exact location unknown. Chinese origin, but fluent in many languages, and has property all over the world."

"Why are their headquarters unknown?"

"We were unable to track them, sir. Their systems are completely intrusion resistent and full of traps inside and out."

"I see... so we'll have some fun, then."

"... We will meet challenges in trying to defeat them, if that is what you mean."

"No, _fun._"

"... As you wish. sir."

"Onigumo."

"Present, My Lord."

"I want their headquarter location and all the information from their mainframe by Sunday."

"... Yes, sir...."

PLEASE READ THIS CHAPTER'S AUTHOR NOTES. VERY IMPORTANT TO STORYLINE.

AN: ok. that was tiring. Now you guys know what's going on and who does what and etc. as for weaponry, i am copletely stupified as to what guns are what and so on and so forth. the only weapons i have clear understanding of is chinese weaponry, so in this fic, all arms and technological 'toys' will be fictional, but perhaps realisticall-based, expect for non-technical chinese weaponry. everything else is FICTIONAL. i'm so very sorry. 

aslo, the positions held by each person, the way things work as well, are fictional but based as close to what happens in real life as possible. I'm only **15** so i'm sorry if a CIA agent is reading my fic and cursing me for my stupidity at how these things work. However, these things i create are very logical and, i believe, highly possible, if not existing already. Well, except for the mercury... and yes, i know that mercury is poisonous. Let's just say that "they're used to it" (only those who wield mercury-made weapons though).

the next note is that the time period is the FUTURE. however, things are relativley modern (our time), and also more traditional/medieval.... as in... you know those shows or whatnot where it's in the future, but technology isn't really the main idea anymore, and the things are sorta turning back to older stuff rater than newer. E.g. clothig from the medieval times but vehicles of the future, like hovercrafts. Yea. that's about it. But don't worry. the tech isn't too advanced, not hovers are popular, just personal mini jets for millionaires te size of a motorcycle. if anything is new, i WILL explain it. 

ok, those that dont read ANs can leave now if they want. the important part is over. ^^

to those that do readmy author ramblings, here's the thing. this is going to be, like stated in my other fic Kagome of the Phoneix Clan, hte last update for quite a while. I'm terribly sorry to leave off where things are starting to clear up (in both fics), but i really cant help it. gomen!!!

Disclaimer: me no own, you no sue, means me write, you read. (hopefully soon, anyhow....)   



End file.
